The Genetic Hybrids
by Spirit Omega Wolf
Summary: There were 5... and I was told I was the last. But now? I'm not so sure. I met this girl and Well... Lets just say we are not the normal people you would expect.
1. Suspiction

**NEW STORY**

 **Came up with this on the Toilet - NO LIE - LOLSIES**

 **For anyone who asks - Kate & Humphrey will be together at some point!**

 **HUMAN STORY / Anthro / Wolf**

* * *

There were 5 of us at the start of the experiment... so I was told. Now I was told there was 1 left. Me! My parents were looking out for me ever since I remember them. They died 2 years ago today. I live on my own now and seem to be doing good for a 16 year old boy. My two floored house. My cloths which consists of mainly black clothing. The millions of money that was left to me from my family which they saved up and worked for over the years. I do very much prefer to wear black then any other clothing as I very much like to keep to my self and not draw any attention. I have dark grey coloured hair which reaches to my shoulders, Crystal blue eyes and have a body witch is quite muscular.

I am currently in my last year of high school and it seems to be going fairly wall. The school year is only three months in so Christmas will be arriving soon which also means school will break up for two weeks for Christmas, Yippee... another Christmas all alone. Anyway... Where was I... Oh yes. School seems to be going well. I'm in all the top classes but it all changed when the head moved a certain girl up to the next level of classes. The head put her on a time-table which was exactly the same as mine. Same classes in the same rooms with the same teachers. This girl acted differently. Only slightly but it was enough for me to notice it. My little suspicion only grew more as in one class, Science, the teacher sat her next to me. Well who would be suspicious of a girl who was seated next to me... No-one that's who! But... No-one else caught the smell of a certain animal... an animal I thought that shouldn't be in this part of Jasper because of the Hunters, but... the animal... the animal I could smell was one of a natural born hunter, amazing hearing, excellent eye-sight, strong, fur all over it's body... this animal I could smell was... was... a Wolf!

 **P.O.V Change**

My parents said that me and my sister were part of an experiment when we were still in the womb. The experiment was to combine Human DNA with a animal that was high on the food chain, fast, a natural born predator, agile and good eye-sight. The animal was a wolf.

My family worked hard to keep my and my sister safe from harm. So to do that my parents has kept me and my sister away from society because me and my sister can't control fully what the experiment did to us. We both still go to school, me in my last year and my sister in the year below.

There is a boy on my year that tries to keep himself to himself. He likes to wear black from what I can tell. His hair that reaches his shoulders and his gorgeous crystal blue eyes. I want to be friends with him so I can get to know him a bit. I don't even know his name. So that's why I have been working so hard to get the head to put me in his classes. It finally paid off when I was called to the head and he told me I had a new time-table and it's been put in affect instantly. I got put into the exact same classes as this boy. It came to science and the teacher sat me next to him. I was so happy but the happiness died down and made me become shy. Only because I notice he was sniffing a lot and he finally stopped and started breathing normally again but his eyes were fixed to mine. I started to become nervous.  
 _(Thought)_ _"I hope he can't smell me. It would be difficult trying to explain why I smelt like a wolf. I do use perfume but I thought it was enough to cover up the smell of the wolf, I thought no one could smell it!"_  
I decided to say something.

"Ummm... Hi?" I asked nervously.  
"Heeyyy... My names Humphrey." He replys wearily.  
"Mine's Kate." I say back.

* * *

 **Well? What you think of the new story I'm working on?**

 **I am still working on the other 2! I just need time to think of where I can go with them.**

 **F &F  
R&R**

 **BYESIES**


	2. The revealing

**New chapter of the new story.  
** **May be the longest chapter I have written.  
** **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Previously: (? P.O.V)  
**  
There were 5... but I was told I was the last one left. Now... I'm not so sure.  
I had a normal school life but that all changed when a girl was moved up into my classes. She acted differently. Smelt a little odd. She smelt like a dog to people, but I knew I smelt a wolf.

 **(? P.O.V)**

I got moved into higher classes. I tried to get here so I can be near a boy I though I never knew a bit of him. I got sat next to him in science. I got worried, maybe he knows stuff about wolves. The boy I liked presented himself as Humphrey.

 **Present (Humphreys P.O.V)**

I was certain Kate was like me. I met another person who was in the experiment.

"So... you like animals?" I asked Kate.  
"Uhhh.. Yeah I do." Kate responded.  
"Whats your favourite?" I questioned.  
"My favourite is a cat." Kate said. "Whats yours?"  
"Mines a wolf." I said

Saying that caused her to visually flinch.

"Humphrey, Kate! No talking in class." The teacher shouted then continued in a clam voice. "Now class. Today in Bio-Science Were lucky to have access to some recently made public documents. No names are mentioned or Pictures contained in these files. But these documents talk about an experiment called, "Genetic Hybrids"

'The fuck?' I thought. 'When was these made public?'

I looked over at Kate and her eyes were wide.

"I know what you are Kate. We'll talk later." I whispered to her.  
I saw a tear slide down her cheek.

After the teacher talked about the experiment, in brief detail because the files were only very brief and how the five are reported dead, I caught up with Kate as she was walking home.

"I know what you are Kate. Don't be afraid."  
"I don't know what your on about."  
"Don't hide it Kate. I know."  
"How do you know?"  
"Cause I'm one aswell."  
"Prove it"  
"I will. When we can find somewhere secluded."  
"Why don't you come over to my house and show me there."  
"I would prefer not too. Your parents."  
"Oh, they wont mind I'm sure."  
"How are they with wolves and swords?"  
"Wolves fine but they dont like the wild ones. But swords? I dont know. Why you ask?"  
"Uhh... No reason. But If I am to show you. I want us on our own."  
"Sure. I know a shortcut to my house that no one takes apart from my family."  
"Lead the way"

As we were walking, we were making small talk. It was uh... Awkward to say the least. We started to walk down a path that was very well hidden.

"All right were about half way and no one is near." Kate said.  
"All right. You go first. So I know for sure."  
"Ok."

I watched as Kate closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. I started to see a gold mist form around her. The mist kept coming until I could not see her any more. As I saw the mist disappear I could see a golden wolf. **(Like Kate in the movie)**

"Well?" Kate asked.  
"Well what?" I questioned back.  
"Oh nothing. Just seeing if your lying. No normal human would understand us."  
"True"

I started to hear footsteps approaching.

"Quick! Hide or change back. Someone is coming!" I told Kate.  
"Shit!" Kate exclaimed.

Next thing I know I'm Looking at a wall of golden mist. It disperses and Kate is back to her human form.

"Kate! Is that you?" Someone asks from around the path bend.  
"Yeah. Lilly it is." Kate replys.  
"Why are you Transfor... ***Gasp*** Why did you do that in front of him!?" This person I now know as Lilly demands.  
"Relax sis. He's like us."

'Wait? She's one too? Three of us. Awesome.' I say in my mind.

"Oh yeah? I don't see it. Smell it or hear it!" Lilly says.

'Smell? I wash everyday with very strong shampoo and conditioner so the smell is not there. See. I haven't transformed yet. Hear? She means like growling or howling right?' I again say in my mind.

"I was about to transform until you arrived." I say  
"Oh well uh... go on then." Lilly responds.  
"Let me see you first. I'm not transforming unless I'm certain your not a normal human."  
"Fine. Is he one Kate?"  
"Yes he is. Its awesome." Kate replies to her.

Lilly closed her eyes and calmed her breath, just like Kate. A white mist surrounded her and very soon a wolf with pure white fur and violet eyes stood in her place. **(Again like the movie Lilly)**

"Nice fur." I say to Lilly.  
"Uh... Thanks." Lilly says back.

The white mist reappeared and in seconds again, Lilly was standing in the wolfs place. You could see a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Well now you have seen both of us. Lets see you." Kate told me.  
"All right. But on one condition."  
"What's that?" Lilly asks.  
"Both of you do NOT touch me or what I got!" I say, putting emphasis on not.  
"Ok." They both say.

In seconds a thick black mist engulfed me and in seconds it was gone. I was a wolf. A wolf that is strong, fast and extremely protective. My fur was a thick matt black coat and had a piece of fur that covered my eyes a little.. I kept my crystal blue eyes. Around the top of my four legs was a strap. Those straps kept in place a small black chest plate and a holster on my back. On the holster was a sword. Light blue in colour and very, very sharp. The sword was attached to the chest plate by a silver coloured chain.

"Woah!" Lilly exclaimed.  
"How have you got that?" Kate asks.  
"My Parents gave it to me." I said.  
"No, I mean. How have you got that in that form?"  
"Wait? You don't know that you keep what you got on when you change forms?"  
"Well... We do about the human side not the wolf side." Kate admits.  
"We can't control it very well. All the things they did to use in the experiment." Lilly added on.

The same black mist came back and I was again my human form.

"I want you to come over out house." Kate told me.  
"Yeah, Come on. Call your parents and tell..." Lilly stared but I interrupted her.  
"There dead."  
"Oh, I... I didn't know. I'm sorry." Lilly apologised.  
"It's Ok." I said.

 **(Kate's P.O.V)**

'OMG He's so hot. His fur is awesome. That sword looks amazing.' I thought.

I invited him to our house and Lilly agreed. Although, we had no idea his parents were dead.

We arrived at our house and Humphrey said it looks awesome. It was a very secluded house. Not even the government knows we are here. Our post is taken to a safe box at our nearest post office.

"Where were you two?" I heard my dad say.  
"Walking. Taking our time and talking." I say.  
"Who's this?" My dad asks.  
"Dad" Lilly says. "This is Humphrey. Humphrey Dark."  
"Can I have a word with you two in private." Dad demands. "Excuse us Humphrey.  
"It's fine sir." He replied.

We walked with our farther a little ways away from Humphrey and dad started.

"Why is he here?" Dad demanded.  
"We Invited him." I say.  
"Why?"  
"Because he's like us." Lilly says.  
"HA! Don't make me laugh. Your the only two left. That's why we live in the middle of nowhere!"  
"It's true. He's shown us." I said.  
"Then he can show me as well." My dad demands.  
"I'll go ask." I said.

I walked over to Humphrey and asked him yo show my dad. Instantly a black mist formed.

"Dad!" I called. He came over.

The mist dispersed and Humphrey was there in his wolf form.

"Well I'll be. Another Hybrid. What's with the sword." My dad said and reached for the sword.  
"Dad! No!" I shouted but it was too late.

Humphrey jumped. Twisted his body, Grabbed the handle of the sword in he jaws and finally landed on my dad. My dad was on his back with very wide eyes. Humphrey was growling and put the sword to his throat, Starting to draw blood.

"Humphrey don't! Please!" I pleaded.

* * *

 **New chapter!  
** **F &F  
** **R &R**

 **BYESIES**


	3. Friends be gone So I thought

**Hello people again.  
** **Wolf-Pack ALPHA Here with a new chapter.  
** **I am open to ANY IDEAS FOR MY STORIES SO GIVE ME SOME! I NEED IDEAS!**

* * *

 **Previously: (Kates POV)**

Humphrey jumped and pinned my dad. He put his sword to my dads throat.

"Humphrey Don't! Please!"

 **Present: (Humphreys POV)**

I heard Kate beg me not to.

"Why!? Who goes to touch a Frickin sword when they have NO idea what it is used for!?" I growled.  
"Because he was curious." Kate replied.

I thought it through and came to the conclusion the he will live... This time.

"You'r lucky you have a family. Otherwise you would dead!" I snarled.

I took the sword away and put it back on its holster. I then looked at him straight in the eyes, that were still wide open, and said,

"Next time you won't be so lucky."

Of course he could not hear any of that as he wasn't in the experiments.  
I got off him and he stood up and scooted himself behind Kate and Lilly.

"What did he say?" Their dad asked them.  
"He said that your lucky you have a family otherwise you would be dead." Lilly said. "Next time you won't be so lucky."

I changed back into my human form.

"Don't follow me. If you know what's good for you." Then I started to walk away.

 **Lillys POV**

"what are you two doing!?" Dad asked us.  
"Standing" I replied dumbly. 'Why? Stupid Lilly!'  
"GO after him!" Dad demanded.  
"But he said" Kate started until dad cut her off.  
"No BUTS! **(XD)** Go after him! Kill Him! **(O_O)** "  
"D... Dad!" I said in disbelief.  
"Now!" He demanded.

With that we both took off in chase.

"Change." Kate told me.

We both changed into our wolf forms and chased after Humphrey.

 **Humphreys POV**

I heard two people... No wolves, coming after me. Kate and Lilly to be precise.

Black mist formed around me as I changed into my wolf form. I grabbed my sword and turned around just in time to see Kate and Lilly enter the small clearing I found myself in. I moved in a way to strike the ground with my sword and created a smoke screen.

 **Kates POV**

I saw Humphrey up-ahead. He had just entered a clearing and changed into his wolf form.

"I think he can hear us." I whispered to Lilly.

As we entered the clearing, a wall of dust and dirt appeared from what seems like nowhere.

"What the?" Lilly questioned looking at me.

"I told you not to follow me!" Humphreys voice growled through the dust.  
"Our dad told us to." I said.  
"You dad also told you to kill me!" He growled again.  
"We weren't going to kill you." Lilly said.  
"Yeah. We were going to bite on some red berried so the juice looks like blood." I added.

The dust settled and we saw no Humphrey.

"Humphrey?" I asked. "Where are you?"  
"Behind you!" Snarled Humphrey.

We both turned around and saw Humphrey in his wolf form and the sword in his mouth.

"Why have you got your sword out?" Lilly asked Humphrey.

Instead of Humphrey answering he howled a triple chord howl and the sky filled with dark clouds blocking out most of the sunlight. Then out of the clouds a blue Lightning-Bolt hit Humphrey and he had a blue warm flame Surrounding him.

"What's going on?" Lilly asked scared.  
"I don't know." I replied just as scared.

"I'm just making it look realistic!" Humphrey said.

Before any of us could ask what he meant, there was a sharp pain in my back left leg and back right on Lillys. Humphrey had moved so fast he never saw him take his sword and cut a 2 centimetre bit of flesh in out legs.

"Humphrey! What the hell!" I shouted.

There was no reply. The sky cleared and was blue again.

"Come on. Lets get home." Lilly said.  
"Coming." I replied.

We arrived home after a little while due to the limp that came from the cut. We changed into our human forms before we were in sight of the house. When we did get in out mum and dad were in the living room watching the news and weather.

"The meteorologists are unsure what caused earliers freak cloud cover with only one bolt of lightning. They say they don't know what could of caused it as nothing has ever been recorded or reported before. Witnesses say, who were near Jasper forest, they heard what sounded like a wolf-pack howl seconds before it happened. What makes this really strange is how quick it came and went. More to come later in the programme."

As other news was going on, dad got up and came to us.

"Is he...?" He started.  
"Yes. Dead!" Lilly spat venomously. "We also have cuts we need to bandage up."

We headed to the kitchen and got some bandages and quickly covered then up with a disinfectant spray then a sterile bandage with medical tape holding it on our cuts.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you do that." Dad said.  
"Well you did." Lilly said.

We all went and sat down in the living room.

"How was your day you two?" mum asked us.  
"Been better." Me and Lilly said in unison.

 **Humphreys POV**

After I cur their ankles, I ran off home. Changing into my human form seconds from being seen. I ran into my house and locked the door.

"Idiots! The lot of them!" I shouted.

I was in a mini-rage.

"They knew! They Fucking Knew I said no one is to touch the sword or me! Why the fuck did they not think to tell their dad! ARGHHH Fuck my life!"

I was under a lot of stress lately. My parents death anniversary was coming up and I was getting sad and lonely. When I thought I may of found two friends to be with they mess it up within hours. No thanks to their dad aswell.

"I don't need this." I said and went to bed.

It may of been 6PM but I knew I would sleep through the night.

 **Kates POV**

Me and Lilly kept quiet for the rest of the night. Only saying "Night" when we went to bed around 10PM.

I couldn't help but think if Humphrey is ok. I thought about that until sleep stole my vision and put me into a deep trance.

* * *

 **Not a big chapter I know.  
** **I NEED IDEAS!  
** **GIVE ME IDEAS!**

 **Wolf-Pack ALPHA Out!**


	4. The Death of a Bully and More

**New Chapter!  
I NEED IDEAS FOR ALL MY STORIES!  
Just so you know, I had no idea I would write the flashback like that... Didn't know I could write like that... MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE!**

* * *

 **Previously: (Humphreys P.O.V)**

"I don't need this!" I said then went to bed.

 **Present: (Humphreys P.O.V)**

I woke up in the morning, about 7AM, feeling refreshed. I proceeded to have a shower and get dressed in my usual cloths. I went downstairs and did some toast with nutella on it.

Today was Tuesday and school was open... Unfortunately.

I left my house around 8AM so I am at school at about 8:30AM. 15mins before the school bell indicates the start of hell and learning nothing, for me anyway.

When I arrived I went to my usual spot and sat down. I was looking for Kate and Lilly.  
'Don't need to guess they are pissed off with me.' I thought.  
To my surprise, I never saw them. They never arrived.

The bell went off and everyone went in.

The usual crap went on and I still saw no sign of Kate and Lilly. I thought nothing of it.

My third class of the day came by. About 3 quarters of the class went by and it was really boring. It came down to 10 minutes before lunch.  
Then... A howl was heard by everyone in the school. I understood the howl as I can understand and talk to wolves so I was able to tell what was said in the howl. Well... Both Howls. I also noticed those howls belongs to Kate and Lilly. The howls said, "Help us!"

Some people in the class started talking. I really didn't listen as I was already heading for the door but I could hear "When were there wolves here?" and "Lets go see." Then the teacher stopped me and asked where I was going. I responded saying that  
"everyone wanted to see the wolves from a distance and this is a geography class so it would be a good thing to see nature doing what it does and how it affects the eco-system."  
The teacher bought it and told everyone that they were going.

I knew Kate and Lilly were in trouble so I legged it their. I was heading for the forest with the class a little distance behind me. I was only about 10 metres in the forest when I changed into my wolf form. Only then did I realise there were other people behind me.

"Woah... Where the smoke come from?" I heard someone say.  
"I don't know but look!" Another said.

I took a quick glance back and saw the black mist dispersing. I also saw the looks on their faces, Curiosity, scared, amazed?.

"Look! A Wolf! With a sword?" The same one said.

I took that as my cue to carry on running, not without giving a feral growl at them before I left for Kate and Lillys house.

 **(Kates P.O.V 5HRS earlier)**

It's 7AM according to my alarm clock.

In my house, at this time, should be full of life. I should be smelling my mothers cooking. The usual things.  
My dad getting ready for work, Lilly running about grabbing stuff for school. But... I heard and smelt nothing.

I slowly started moving towards my door which was open a little.  
'Strange. I shut this' I said in my mind.  
I opened it and looked down towards my parents room. No light on. I looked at Lillys door and again saw no light.

Then I smelt it. An unknown scent yet so familiar. An intruder.

I was on High alert walking down the stairs. I still have no control over my wolf senses so they come and go as they please. They decided to leave with my normal senses which made things harder to hear and smell the intruder. They can't of been very good as when I reached the bottom I was hit from behind I fell unconscious.

When I woke up I was being called by my family. I slowly brought my head up and looked around. I was in my living. I looked towards my family and saw them Ties up on chairs. I looked at my self and found the same. Lilly was crying, Mum was angry, dad was sad and I was shocked. How did this happen?  
I didn;t have to wait long as the person who did this showed them selves.

"Storm!?" I shouted.  
"Yes Kate. I'm Back!" He said.

His black fur and Blood red eyes only added to the growing fear I have. His real name no one knows, he just goes by Storm.

You see, Storm was in my school until he was put in prison for sexual abuse... To me. He was my bully. He was only found out when my farther did not see me when he was picking me up. He though I may have gone out the wrong door and headed down a little ally between school buildings to get to the other door. The ally had no windows so no one saw what Storm was doing to me. He would grab me in places... places he shouldn't have. I still remember the day he went to far.

 **(Flashback(Has... Certain Graphic things)**

"Please no!" I begged sobbing.  
"Shut up! I do what I want!" Storm replied slapping me.

He reached down, past my hips, and slid his hand down the front of my trousers and underwear. I could feel his cold hands touch my skin.  
His hand went lower and I could feel his fingers start touching an area I really didn't want to be touched.

"Please?!" I cried, whimpering and sniffling. Tears down my face.

My plea went unheard as he slipped his middle finger up inside my body.

"So warm... And tight." He whispered.

It was at this time my farther showed up. My dad hit him away and held him down until the police came and arrested him. By then I was already at home after my dad called my mum and she took me home.

 **(Flashback End)**

"Go to hell!" My dad said, Clearly angered.  
"That I will be." Storm said.

'WTF! This guy is mad!' I thought.

"Now stay here whilst I do something." Storm said. He walked out of our house and left the door open.

Storm was gone for a really long time. I'm sure it was about 5 hours. We just tried to get free but to no avail. We talked about random things until our dad had a brainstorm.

"Kate, Lilly!" Our dad said.  
"Yeah?" We replied in unison.  
"I know you can't control it but I need you both to howl to Humphrey! I know you didn't kill him."  
"We'll try." Lilly said, "Kate on 3 we howl. Make sure it says, Help Us!"  
"Ok. I replied.

Lilly counted up to 3 and on 3 we tried to howl. It was more of a scream this time. We tried again and nothing.

"We can't dad." Lilly said.  
"I know you can. Just think deep down what you want to come out." Dad replied.

It was at this time our mum decided to join in.

"WTF is going on!?" Our mum shouted.  
"Honey calm down and we'll explain later. Please?" Dad said.  
"Alright but you will tell me!" Mum said.

"Ok Lilly. Lets try again." I said.

Lilly counted again to 3 and it came out as a scream still. At this rate we'll be lucky if Storm did not here us.  
We tried again and this time we did it. We howled out to Humphrey saying 'Help Us!'. We had nothing back so we don't know if he got it or not.

"What was that!" Storm shouted coming back in.

I quickly made up a lie.

"A wolf came in when you left the door open. We were screaming to scare it off. It worked and ran out. The howl must of been it calling other wolves." I said. Hoping he would buy it.  
"Ok. Are wolves known around here?" He replied.  
"Not often. There are one or two that come by but they have never entered the house." My mum said rather calmly. She is good a acting as she had no idea we could howl like that. My god. What will she do when we tell her that we both can turn into wolves. Not just howl like them.  
"Hmm ok then." He said.

He did nothing much after that. Everyone talked about random things and we found out he had no idea what to do now. He hadn't planned to get this far. He was messed up so it wouldn't be long until he thought of something. We just hoped that Humphrey would come by soon.

 **(Humphreys P.O.V)**

I came out in front of their house and I saw the door open. I could smell a scent of someone who I used to know. Storm. He used to Bully me but he suddenly left and I never saw him again. I thought he moved away or something but apparently he is back and has done something to Kate and Lilly. Maybe her parents too. I saw movement inside and ran to get cover. I was hiding just outside the door that was open and I could see Kates Family tied up in the living room. I saw there Mother staring at me. I slowly crept in and saw that She was shocked or scared when she saw my sword. The next person I could see was Lilly. She could see me and then she started twitching. not a lot but enough for me to see. She twitched her ears and nose. Telling my silently to keep my ears open and smell where he is. She then moved her eyes back and forth from me to somewhere else in the room. Telling me he was over there. Their mother looked at lilly confused. Does she not know what they are? Well... Fuck... Looks like I'm sorta exposed. Well I guess she don't know me in my human form but oh well. Back to the task. Dealing with Storm. I was about to attack him when he moved. I dived under a retractable recliner that happened to be open so I could dive in from the back and see in the front. I can see him moving around them. He started talking.

"I have no use for anyone here. I have nothing to loose. HA! I'll just kill you all and run."

Storm then reached around the back of him and pulled out a pistol. I don't know what one but I did know what it was. Lethal!

I came out from where I was and ran towards him. I jumped up onto their mothers lap and used her to jump me at Storm. She was scared to see a Black wolf running at her but I was concentrated on Storm. By the time he realised I was there he had no time to do anything. I hit him and landed on his chest. The gun flew across the room. Guess the element of surprise is always good. He was on the floor with me on his chest. Much like I was with Kates dad but without the sword at his throat. I was now in full view of Kate and Winston. Storm wasn't like us so he had no Idea what I was saying. He could only hear growls and barks.

"You all ok?" I asked them.  
"Yeah we are good." Kate replied.  
"You can understand it?" Their mother asked. Great she doesn't know.  
"Yeah mum, me and Kate can." Lilly replied to her.

"Kill him! Kill the BASTARD!" Their dad shouted.  
"Kate, Lilly? Yes or no?" I asked. If I should kill him.  
"Yes!" Kate instantly replied. Lilly never said anything. I assumed she was 50/50.  
"Good enough for me." I said.

Still keeping one eye on him I moved my head to grab my sword. I grabbed it and brought it back around on his neck. He became wide eyed and started struggling. I put my claws in his flesh and he stopped. I brought my sword up and slammed it into his neck. My sword went cleanly through. Blood started spurting out but eventually stopped and became just a trickle. Most of his blood was on me and my sword.

I got off him and cut the very tightly bound ropes on the 4 of them. They were now all free.

I dragged the body out of the house and then picked the head up and put that outside as well. I put them where no one would find them. The Ground. I then went to walk off but was stopped by Winston.

"Wait!"

I stopped and turned around.

"Can you clean up and come back in Human form? Eve needs to know about all of this. She had no Idea about this and I don't know If me, Kate or Lilly can explain most of it to her. I can tell the tests they done but I don't know a lot of what you can do. Please?" He begged.

I nodded and went to get cleaned up. I found a pond not far in the forest and cleaned my wolf form up. 20 minutes later I was free of the blood and dirt. I started to walk back and as I came into view of the house I changed into my human form. The door was still open so I went in. As I came in. I saw that there was no blood anywhere to be seen. They must of cleaned it up. The room was back to normal and the gun was still in the corner of the room.

I was then startled by two people hugging me and shouting my name.

"Humphrey!" Kate and Lilly said.  
"Thank you. We would all be dead if you didn't come." Lilly said.  
"It's fine. As long as you are all safe." I said.

The commotion brought Winston and Eve out of the living room.

"Thank you Humphrey." Winston said.  
"It's fine. And sorry about the other day." I said.

We both shook hands. I was still being hugged by Kate and Lilly. I wasn't sure if they were crying or not as they both had their faces buried in my sides.

Eve seemed ok but not with it.

"Are you ok?" I asked their mum.

I must of brought her out of the daydream she was in.

"Uhhh... Yeah, I guess. And call me Eve." She said with a small smile.  
"Ok Eve. Winston? Hug her please."

Winston gave me a confused look but did as I asked.

"I'll ask again Eve. Are you ok?"  
"I... I don't know. Maybe? Yes..." Wait for it... "No. No I'm not OK." She broke down in tears hugging Winston.  
"How did you know?" Winston asked me.  
"I have had a lot of experience in seeing when someone is lying and random things." I replied.  
"Lets all go to the sofa." Winston said.

We all made our way there. Eve still crying into Winston and the two girls still attached to me. They had two sofas so Winston and Eve took the smaller one whilst I and the girls sat on the bigger one.

After a long time everyone let go of each other but no one moved.

"Ok. You can Start explaining now." Eve said.  
 **(I cant be bothered to write it all out. Sorry)**  
Winston started it. He explained the experiments. I then took over. Explaining everything else and how we can transform into actual wolves and what we wear in either form stays with it also about the powers we have, and that kate and lilly havn't used them yet but I know how to use them. I also said I would teach them. Much to their delight.

"Can I see you three turn? One by one. Three would be too much for me at the moment." Eve asked.  
"Sure" We all replied.

Kate went first and the room was filled with a Gold mist which quickly left. Eve was shocked but not as much at first. She motioned for Kate to go to her and Kate did slowly. Eve didn't freak out but was actually amazed.

"Sit with me here Kate." Eve said. Patting the space next to her foot.

Next was Lilly. The same thing happened but with White mist and Lilly sat with Eve on the other side of Kate.

"Now you, Humphrey." Eve said.  
"Ok. Just... Don't touch me. Winston will tell you why."

Winston told her as I got up.

"Ready?" I asked her.  
"Go ahead." Eve replied.

Black mist filled the room but was gone in seconds.

"Wow." Eve said.

It was at this time voices were heard coming closer. Then in seconds a Kid, From mine and Kates class, came through the door which was still open Followed by others. Then the teacher. They all froze when they saw the wolves.

"Can I help you?" Winston said standing up.  
"Uhhh... Well... We heard wolf howls and our class decided to come look. We got lost and found this house. We thought it my be abandoned and may actually have a good mobile service or land-line. But uh... We seem to have found the wolves we were looking for." The teacher said scared.  
"Wait... Aint you Kates and Lillys Parents?" The Teacher said.  
"Yes. we are." Eve said.  
"Well... In that case... Where are they and why do you have 3 wolves?"  
"There visiting there unlce out of town. And the 3 wolves are our pets. Raised them ourselves and trained them." Winston said.  
"COOL!" one kid shouted out.

I looked at the kid who shouted and she pushed herself back into the group of people.

I looked over at kate and lilly and they were frozen in shock.

"Relax. They don't know it's you. Too them... Your just wolves." I told them. To everyone else it would be barks or something.  
"Ok." Kate said.  
"Sure." Lilly replied.

They both walked over to me and sat either side of me. Fur touching.

"Thanks again for earlier." Lilly said.  
"It's fine. Not the first time I did something like that."  
"Wait? You have killed before?" Kate asked.  
"Yeah... I don't kill for fun just so you know. Life of Death situations only."  
"Good." They both said. Then started Nuzzling me.

We all looked at the group of people standing there looking at us.

"Well... as much as we would love to stay with the wolves we need to go. Can you point us to the school please?" The teacher said ushering everyone out.

Winston pointed the way and they were off. After they went and were out of site, we all changed back into our human forms.

"Welp... That was a little close..." I said.  
"Don't tell me." Winston said.  
"Well I should probably be going." I said.  
"Nonsense, Stay with us for today." Eve said.  
"You sure? I don't want to be a burden."  
"Sure, lets say your practically family now." Eve replied.  
"Thanks."

The rest of the day was interesting. We shared stories. Played games. Random stuff.

They offered to let me stay the night but I refused as I needed a change of cloths and a shower. So I left back home and had a shower. It was late so I went straight to bed. Ready for school tomorrow.

 **(End of all P.O.V )**

Unknown to anyone, certain things were spread around school VERY quickly. "Kate has wolves as pets." "They have a wolf with a sword" and more...  
All to be discovered by the three tomorrow in school.

* * *

 **Nearly 3400 Words. My biggest chapter.  
I NEED IDEAS FOR MY OTHER STORIES  
I CANT CONTINUE IF I DONT KNOW WHAT TO WRITE!**

 **Wolf-Pack Alpha OUT**


	5. Hey

Hi guys and girls. Bad news and a little good in this.

So it has been way to long overdue for updates.  
Im writing this to explain why.

* * *

Im not mentally healthy. Im battling myself over a lot of things. I get very sudden mood changes. One moment happy. next angry.  
I also have bad anxiety when it comes to people i really care for (not family) If someone who said would tell me they got home safely for example and fail to do so when I know they should be home... I get bad. I dont show it on the outside but I am worrying a lot. "What if something happened?!" "Where are those sirens going!?" I tell myself its all okay but with what is going on in the world right now its only a matter of time till my city is hit by a certain stupid terrorist thing. Capital of wales. Surprised it hasnt been hit already.

I had a close friends get a boyfriend at the start of the year too and she just decided not to message me anymore. I got thrown away. We had been friends since we were born. 18 years. Then one day Im chucked aside. Made me realize how... disposable? i am.

* * *

I've cut myself a couple times. Which i really hate doing and dont want to do again. Said that last time i did it too and for some reason i couldnt stop myself. I knew full well what i was doing but my body would not stop.

I've tried killing myself 1 time and am not doing again for sure. I was really sad for a week and me having no friends i can openly talk to about it made it worse. so one day I deiced it was enough and took a walk. It let me to a trail along a motorway. Needles to say what I almost did...

If i am to be honest. Im scared of what I am doing to myself. I don't want strangers people sympthy as that in my opinion is stupid and not why i am writing this at all.

* * *

I have had many people over the year, or years i forget, messaging me on here asking for updates. Good news. I'm currently writing a new chapter to my **Genetic Hybrids** story. Dont get overly hyped or whatever because it is unlikely to be done for another week atlest. I'm slowy getting back into this and I did almost finish the chapter... Till Fanfic crashed on my browser and this site doesnt have autosave so lost every... single... word... I got so angry... I actually was thinking of leaving for good. Then I read over my stories again and looked at how many people liked them, faved and followed and that made me happy that I am making you happy with them.  
Altho i think your probs a bit annoyed that what you see as a "good" stories are left unfinished and not updated in ages.

* * *

So yeah... I am sorry for it all. Im getting better slowly.  
Expect a update to Genetic Hybrids shortly.


End file.
